Save the beast
by make the world a better place
Summary: this story is set after belle leaves the castle to save her father but what if belle excepts Gaston proposal in order save the beast and her father but that night belle gets kidnaped or does she
1. Chapter 1

Belle was riding her horse away from the castle trying to save her father before it was to late "papa , papa ,pap" Belle shouted as she saw her father lying on the ground a few minters later a Belle was back home damping her father's head with a wet towel.

"Belle" Belle's father said slowly waking up

"Shh it's aright papa I'm home" Belle said

"I thought I'd never see you again" Belle father said.

As he hug his daughter "I missed you so much" Belle said retuning the hug"

But the beast how did you escape" Belle father's said breaking the hug and looking at Belle

"I didn't escape papa he let me go" Belle said

"That horrible beast Belle Father said

"But he's different now papa he's changed some how." Belle said as chip rolled out of Belle bag and onto the magic mirror

"Hi" Chip said happily

"Oh a stowaway" Belle said as Chip hoped across the bed and onto Belle father's hand.

"Why hello there little fella didn't think I'd see you again" Belle father said talking to the tea cup

"Belle why did you go away don't you like us any more" Chip said as he looked at Belle.

"Oh Chip of course I do it's just." Belle paused as she heard a knock on the door Belle walked to the door and open it to see a old man in front of the door.

"May I help you " Belle said worried about what the man wanted

"I've come to collected your father" the man said

"My father "Belle said

"Don't worry mademoiselle we'll take good care of him" the old man said as he stepped aside so Belle could see the carriage that read old crazy men asylum in red writing on the front of the carriage.

"My father not crazy" Belle shouted at the old man

"He was raving like a lunatic we all heard him didn't we" Lafou said as Belle heard the crowed say

"yeah" to Lafou's question

"No I won't let you" Belle said getting angry

"Belle" Belle's father said cousinly wondering what was going on.

"Maurice tell us again old man just how big was the beast" Lafou said

"Well he was I mean he was enormous I say at least 8 no more like 10 feet"

"Ahh well you don't you get much crazier that" Lafou said Interrupting Maurice and hearing the crowed of people laughed. "

It's true I tell you" Maurice said as he walked down the stairs of his cottage

"Get him out of here" Lafou said as two men graped hold of Maurice and dragged him towards the carriage.

"Let go of me Maurice" said trying to get out of the men grip

"No you can't do this" Belle said grabbing the old mans shoulder who just push Belle away and kept on walking.

"Poor Belle well it's a shame about your father" Gaston said putting his arm around Belles shoulder

"You know he's not crazy" Gaston Belle said holding the collar of Gaston's shirt.

"Mmm I might be able to clean up this little misunderstanding if" Gaston said scratching his check

"if what" Belle said

"If you marry me" Gaston said

"What" Belle said became angry about how Gaston could plane all this.

"One little word Belle that's all it takes" Gaston said bringing his face closer to Belles

"Never" Belle said pushing Gaston's face away

"have it your way". Gaston said as he walk away

"Belle let go of me." Maurice said as Belle rain up the steps and to her cottage

"What I'm I going to do" Belle said with her hands her head "wait the mirror" Belle said take the mirror out of her bag. Show me the beast Belle said as her reflection turned into the image of the beast. "No I can't show the village this it well put the beast in danger wait" Belle said as she rain out the door leaving the mirror on her bed. "Gaston wait please" Belle said walking down the stairs and towards Gaston. "I'll I'll marry you!" Belle shouted as the people stopped what they were doing and turned towards Belle.

"What did you just say" Gaston said in shock thinking his mind was playing tricks on him

"You promise to release father" Belle said

"Of course Belle" Gaston said

"Then I'll marry you" Belle said

"Why should I believe you when you just said that you would never marry me" Gaston said

"Gaston please I've changed my mind and I've come to me senses" Gaston do I have to spell it out for you" Belle said grapping Gaston head bringing it eye level with the her but what she didn't excepted Gaston to pushed his lips against hers locking them into a kiss.

As Belle and Gaston broke the kiss and Gaston arms were on Belles shoulders "here isn't that enough prove now release my father" Belle said Gaston nodded at the old man and the two men let go of Maurice/Belle's father

"We'll be married first thing in the morning my love" Gaston said kissing Belle's hand and walk away as the rest of the crowed of people left to.

"Belle your not actually marrying Gaston are you" Maurice said

"No papa don't worry I've an idea" Belle said walking back into their cottage with her dad close behind "papa are you ok to ride on Philippe" Belle said as she wrote on a sheet of paper that said dear Gaston on the top and left it on the middle of the table.

"I should think so why" Maurice said

"Because we are going back to the beast's castle" Belle said as she put her cap and hood on

"Hey we're going back to mummy" Chip said

"That right Chip now in you go" Belle said opening her bag as chip jumped in Belle put the Magic mirror in her bag bedside Chip and closed it make sure Chip was comfortable and putting the bag over her shoulder "Ready papa" Belle said

"yes Belle" Maurice said who was dressed in his riding gear. Belle and Maurice the village quickly on Philippe back and rode into the woods with the beast's castle in sight.

Meanwhile back at the castle the servants were talking "I knew it I knew it was foolish to get are hopes up" Cogsworth said

"Maybe it would have been better if she never came at all" Lumiere said crossing his candle sick arms as Sultan the foot stall ran to the window and stranded to bark "could it be" Lumiere said hoping to the window

"Is it she" Mrs Potts said as she wen to the window

"Sacrebleu it's her Bells back I told you she come back" Lumiere

"I beg your pardon my old friend but I believe I told you" Cogsworth said

"No you didn't" Lumiere said

"Well you two stop fighting and let go down there and greet her" Mrs Potts said

"Right behind you Mrs Potts" Lumiere said as Mrs Potts, Sultan, Lumiere and Cogsworth went down the stairs to the front door of the castle.


	2. Chapter 2 Belle you came back

Belle put Phillip in the castle stable and opened the door to be greeted by all her servant friends "Oh Belle your back" all the servants said

"yes and I'm staying for good this time oh and Mrs Potts I found your son" Belle said as she opened her bag and let Chip hope out.

"Oh Chip don't scare me like that I was so worried" Mrs Potts said

"I'm sorry mum" Chip said

"Where's beast" Belle said

"He's in the west wing" Lumiere said

"Come on Lumiere you can light the way" Belle said as she walk up the stairs hearing Cogsworth take Maurice in to the living room.

Belle continued walk up the stairs with Mrs Potts behind her and Lumiere light there way to see the west wing door Belle slowly opened the door to see the beast looking out the window with his paws on the dome that heeled the enchanted rose the hole scene made Belle nearly cry "pardon me master" Mrs Potts said

"Leave me in peace" beast with a slight growl in his voice.

"But sir there's someone here that what to see you" Mrs Potts

"Yeah well tell to go away now please leave me be" Beast said

"Oh dear maybe I shouldn't have come back" Belle whispered slowly walking away

"No Belle shh just walk in and call him" Lumiere said as Belle slowly walk forward into the west wing

"I said leave me alone!" Beast shouted raising his voice

"Beast" Belle said no it couldn't be the beast thought thinking his mind was playing trick on him. "Beast" Belle said again Beast slowly turned around saw Belle standing there right in front of him with Lumiere in her hand.

"Belle you came back" Beast said take Lumeire of Belle and placed him on a table next to the rose and went to his paw on Belle's check

"Of course I came back I couldn't leave you this place in my home" Belles said as she stepped close and giving Beast a hug "Do you still want to be alone" Belle said as she felt Beast putting his arms around her.

"No Belle never leave again" Beast said break the hug and look into Belle's eye.

"I will stay and never leave but can my farther live here to" Belle said

"Of course he Belle can but where is he?" Beast asked

"He's down stairs come on I'll introduce you to him" Belle said taking the Beast's arm and became to walk down the stairs with him and Lumiere close behind them.

"Papa I have someone that I want you to meet" Belle said as her and beast sat down in the living room beside Maurice on the sofa. "papa this is Beast, Beast this is my father Maurice".

"I'm very pleased to the father of such a wonderful daughter and I'm sorry for the way I behaved when we first met but you and Belle can stay here for as long as you like" Beast said shacking Maurice's hand.

"Don't worry my boy all it forgiven" Maurice said as he felt something on his trousers

"Monsieur Follow me to your room" Gogsworth said as Maurice followed the clock leaving Belle and Beast alone.

"Belle would you like me to take you to your room" Beast said as they both left the living room and up the stairs towards Belles room.

A few minuets Maurice came into Belles room to wish her good night. "Belle did you tell the Beast about Gaston and how you where going to marry him in order to save his life" Maurice said

"No papa he don't need to know cause he might think that I betrayed his love for me and hopefully we won't see Gaston again good night papa" Belle said giving Maurice/her father a kiss on the head

"Good night my dear" Maurice said giving Belle a kiss on her head and living belles bedroom.

Meanwhile Lumiere and Cogsworth where talking to Beast in the west wing "Master I don't mean to alarm you but by the way the rose looks you might only 2 months left" Cogsworth

"Relax Belle came back didn't she which means she must have feels for you master" Lumiere said

"Do you really think so do you really think that she might love me" Beast said

"I know she does now get some sleep master" Lumiere said as he and Cogsworth left the west wing hearing the Beast snore as he slept


	3. Chapter 3 no bride no wedding

It was wonderful morning in France/ Praise and Gaston was walking to Belle's cottage with Lafuo to get his bride for there wedding Gaston nocked on door But there was no answer so Gaston nocked on the door again a little harder then realized that the door was already open. Gaston stepped though door and looked around it seemed like no was home "Belle!" Gaston shouted getting a little worried .

Then Lafuo Found a sheet of paper on a wooden table that had Dear Gaston written on the top of the page "Gaston have a look at this" Lafuo said handing him the letter _**Dear Gaston me and my father have been kidnapped please don't try and look for me I don't want you to get hurt good bye forever love Belle**_ it read.

Gaston was just about to marry the girl of his dreams but now she was taken away from him and he might never see his beloved Belle again Lafuo looked at Gaston and saw the anger and terror in his eyes as Gaston said "Don't worry Belle I'll find you if it's the last thing I do and I'll kill the thing that has taken you away from me I swear to god that you will be my wife no matter what." Gaston and Lafuo left Belle's cottage and got on his horse and began the search for Belle in the woods.

At the Beast's castle Cogsworth went to Belle's bed room to take Belle to the dining room to join her father and the Beast who were waiting for her so they could all eat their breakfast together. Cogsworth nocked on the door but there was no response "Belle" Cogsworth called and open the door only to find that Belles room was empty.

Cogsworth ran in the castle and look in every room and called for Belle until he found her in library siting on light blue arm chair wearing a light green dress with long sleeves. "Ah there you are Belle would you please join us in dining room for some breakfast" Cogsworth said as he walked to Belle. But Belle didn't say anything. "Belle" cogsworth said again.

"Oh sorry Cogsworth I didn't see you there" Belle said

It's quite alright Belle would you please follow me to the dining room and have some breakfast with the Mater and your father" Cogsworth said

"Oh course of Cogsworth lead the way" Belle said as she followed Cogsworth out of the library. Belle and Cogsworth walked down the hall to the dining room and Belle twisted the door nob and walked into the dining and sat down at the table.

"Good Morning Belle did you sleep well?" Maurice said but got no answer from Belle "Belle" Maurice/Belle's father said again "mm oh yes papa very well thank you Belle said trying sound convincing Belle didn't actually sleep at all because she keep on getting nightmares about her being Gaston wife and live with him. Belle hated to lie to her father but she didn't want him to worry so she tried her best to put a brave smile on and act normal which seemed to be working cause her farther hadn't notice anything wrong with his daughter.

But the Beast however could tell that something was wrong with Belle and he wasn't the only for the enchanted objects noticed as well in fact earlier that morning when the sun was barely up and everyone was asleep, Mrs Potts saw Belle walk to the library a she look like she had just been crying.

Present time everyone had finished their breakfast well apart from Belle who really didn't eat much as she quickly creped back to the library and closed the door and sat down on the same blue chair trying her best not to cry as she look at the floating and could hear the slight crackling of the fireplace but as soon as Belle closed her eyes she saw Gaston ping her against the door and try to kiss her. Belle quickly open her eyes in relief that she was still in the library and that it was just a dream.

A few minutes later the Beast walked down the hall towards the library with Mrs Potts, Lumiere and Clogsworth close behind him. The Beast opened the library door for Mrs Potts who went into the library very quietly she did not want to disturb Belle who look like she was sleeping peacefully. Mrs Potts quietly hoped to Belle and nudge on her leg just blow her knee. Belle felt the nudge and woke in shock shouting about the nightmare she just had " no! Gaston! please! no!".

"Sorry dear I didn't mean to frighten you" Mrs Potts said worriedly

"Oh no Mrs Potts you didn't" Belle said

"What's wrong dear? is everything alright?" Mrs Potts said

"No nothing wrong everything fine it's just,,,,I'm fine" Belle said nervously.

"Ok dear well I'm going to make you some mint tea you know to steady your nerves I'll in a minute" Mrs Potts said leaving the library and heard Belle say "Thank you Mrs Potts".

A few minutes later Mrs Potts came back down the hall on a tray with wheels on and stop at the library door "can I give Belle her tea with you" the Beast said

"Of course you can master I think Belle would be happy to see you" Mrs Potts said as she and Beast went into the library.

"There you are Belle this should make you feel better" the Beast said as he gave Belle her mint tea and sat himself down

"Thank you Beast" Belle said

"Maybe later you can read to me" Beast said

"Actually Beast I don't think I can it's not that don't want to I just don't feel like reading today" Belle said

"Mrs Potts would please leave me and Belle alone I need to speak with Belle privately" Beast said

"Of course Master just tell me if you need anything" Mrs Potts said as she left the library and told everyone outside to leave Belle and Beast in peace.

"What's wrong Beast are you ok?" Belle said in a caring voice.

"I'm fine Belle it's you that's not alright Belle please tell what's wrong" Beast said

"Beast I'm fine nothings wrong" Belle said

"Don't lie to me Belle I know there's something wrong cause when do ever not feel like to reading you always love read to and I love hearing read to me" Beast said

"Beast please I'm fine really I'm just a bit tired that's all" Belle said as she look at her knees and didn't make eye contact with Beast. Beast got up from his chair and knelt down in front of Belle and looked at her face he could tell that she had been crying.

"Belle I can tell that you have been crying, you didn't get any sleep at all last night did you?" Beast said in a concerned voice

"Beast I,,,,, please just leave it I'm fine really look his gone now and he can't hurt me or my father again" Belle said as she put her hand over mouth realizing what she just said

"What Belle who been hurting you?" please tell me I want to help. Beast said

"Beast please forget what I said ok the reason I don't want to read to day is because for some reason reading won't let me escape to day" Belle said as she nearly began to cry.

"Escape? escape from what?" Beast asked

"Escape from that village escape from all the judging people who don't like me just because I read escape to a world where I can belong" Belle said as she wiped the tears off her face.

"Well I know how that feels I don't belong anywhere ether so maybe we are met to belong together" Beast confessed "but that still doesn't answer my question on who's hurting you and your father so please tell I want to keep you safe I don't any harm to come you Belle please tell me" Beast said as he stroked Belles cheek gently with his claws.

"Beast I'm,,, sorry but can't tell you" Belle said as she stood up from her chair and walked towards the door

"Belle wait" Beast said as he started to follow her to the door

"Beast please leave me alone don't follow me" Belle said as she opened the door than shut it again behind leaving the Beast alone in the library.

Belle was walking away from the library doors she was very upset about the little fight her and Beast just had she so wished that she could tell Beast about Gaston and the nightmares she had been having but she didn't want the Beast to think that she was using him for protection or for him to think that she didn't care and love him. Belle just didn't want to risk losing her Best friend and the person that she trusted with her life also a person that she might even be in love with.

As Belle walked feather way from the library she was wondering where she could be alone with her thought she couldn't go to her room she was sure her father would check in on her if she was in there then she thought about going to the garden so she decided to go to the garden to her horse Phillip. Belle walk to towards the front doors of the castle and got her dark pink coat of the coast hook and opened the doors and outside towards the stables at the back of the cast under the balcony of the west wing

Belle was stroking Phillip brown chocolate coloured nose and feed him some apples. Meanwhile deep in the forest Gaston and Lafou was on his black horse looking for belle. Gaston and Lafou rode over the bridge deep into the forest until they encountered a two path way one with the sun shining though the trees while other was dark and spooky looking the same tow path way Maurice came across before he found the beast castle those 5 months ago.

"Uh Gaston which way should we go" Lafou said hoping Gaston would chose the path that wasn't scary and dark.

"Mmm I think we should go this way" Gaston said as he ponied to the dark path and continued to speak "it looks mysterious , I think it's just the path that the kidnapper took Belle" Gaston said as he and Lafou started to walk down the dark and spooking looking path.

Meanwhile Back a the castle Belle was still stroking Phillip when she hear a bark from behind her Belle turned round and saw Sultan the foot stool dog going down the stairs to Belles legs. Belle knelt down and pet and stroked him on the head and stood up and looked towards a tree it was the same tree Beast chased her around after she though a snowball at him that that cold November winters day and the snow was still shining on the trees, ground and on bushes as the sun shone on the snow making it sparkle.

Belle went back to stroking Phillip as the horse sniffed the ground and got a familiar smell it smelt like a hunter someone Belle knew from the village in an instant Phillip knew that it was Gaston he was coming for Belle he had to warn her. All a sudden Phillip started to neigh loudly a stomp his hooves on the ground while trying to move Belle behind him with his head. Belle couldn't understand why Phillip was acting like this "Phillip please steady, Steady calm down everything ok" Belle said as she got a carrot from the pocket which seemed to make Phillip cam down and stop neighing

so Gaston wouldn't see her. But inside off helping Belle realize that Gaston was coming he help Gaston and Lafou find the location to where Belle was hide cause while Phillip was neighing Gaston a lafou where riding though the path and once they heard the horse neighing and fowled the noise until they found two metal barred gates. Gaston opened the gates then lady speaking he could tell it was Belle so Gaston and Lafou quietly walk around to the back of the castle and hid behind some bushes and saw Belle right in front of them.

As Gaston and Lafou watch Belle they suddenly hear a voice come from the front door. "Belle oh there you are come back inside you catch a cold being out here" Maurice said

"Ok Papa I'm coming" Belle said as she walk past the bushes that Gaston and Lafou were hiding behind not knowing they where there and went back into the castle.

Sultan the dog foot stool was sniffing the ground and kept getting closer to the bushes where Gaston and Lafou where still hiding behind. Sultan was just about to bark when he heard someone call his name "Sultan come on boy in you come" Belle called from the door as she saw the dog foot stool walk up the castle stairs and into the castle.

Belle and Maurice walk back to the library and sat down the wooden chair next to a round table that was facing the window Papa would like to play chess "I think there is a chess board around here somewhere" Belle said as was looking chest of drawers. "Ah here it is" Belle said as she found a chess board and put on the table and sat down.

A few minutes later Belle and Maurice finished there first game of chess with Maurice putting Belle in check mate. "Well done Papa, good game do you want to play again" Belle said as she was setting the counters out in there right places for a new game.

"Belle my child what wrong?,you never loose in a game of chess is there something your not telling me?"

"What are you talking about? nothing wrong I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" Belle said try her beast not to cry while she was talking

"Belle please tell me what's wrong ? is it Quasimodo do you miss him " Maurice said "

"yes Papa I miss Quasimodo but that not why I'm" Belle stared to say but interrupted by Maurice who said

" It's Gaston isn't he's the one that making you upset right?".

"Oh Papa why he just leave me alone it's not fair" Belle said as began to cry. "Belle dear what's wrong" Maurice said as he got up from his chair and went his daughter and gave her a hug .

"Why dose he have to haunt me I can't eat ,I can't sleep I can't even read to my best friend Beast, and I keep have horrible nightmares about me being Gaston's little wife" Belle said as she continued to cry and hug her father tighter.

"Shh it's alright my child your safe here no going to hurt you everything going to be fine you'll see, but I really think you should the Beast about Gaston" Maurice said in comforting voice try to calm Belle down while he heard her crying. Come on Belle dear lets go into the dining room for dinner and please try to eat something and promise me you talk to Beast about the nightmare that you been having" Maurice said as he and Belle started to leave the library.

"Alright Papa, I'll try to eat something and I promise to talk to Beast tomorrow morning first thing after breakfast" Belle said as she followed her father to the dining.A few minutes later and Belle, Maurice, and Beast were siting at the dinner table eating Coq au Vin (Chicken in White Wine) and some salad on the side. Lemon-Berry Savarin was going to be for dessert Citron Pressé a Frenchlemonade to drink.

Meanwhile outside Gaston and Lafou where looking into the windows trying to find out where belle is but lucky the dining room currents were close so no one could see inside. "Gaston why can't we just go into the castle right now and get Belle be on a way home why do we have to wait dark?" Lafou questioned as he looking around feeling scared and anxious.

"Because if we go in there no people will see us and we don't want to get into a fight with the kidnapper so where wait out here unit 8.00 go to the castle find Belle and go home understand" Gaston said as the sun began to set it had just turned 7.15 Meanwhile back inside Belle, Maurice and Beast had finished there food and went to there rooms Belle and Maurice walk to there rooms said good night to each other. Belle was just about to go into her room when she saw the Beast walking towards her "Beast" Belle said as she saw him stop moving and look at her.

"Yes Belle" Beast said

"I'm so sorry for arguing with you" Belle said

"Yeah I'm sorry to I should have pestered you to tell me you have to tell me wants wrong I just wanted you to know that you can trust me and tell me anything" Beast said

"Beast I do just you Belle said and she hugged the beast meet me after breakfast tomorrow morning in the library and I'll tell you everything" Belle said as she boke the hug. The Beast nodded and walk towards the west wing feeing glad that Belle trusted him all he need now was for to love him and brake the spell.


End file.
